eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
Shun Kakei
is the Linebacker for Kyoshin Poseidon and the fourth-tallest player on the team and the de facto captain, Kakei is the first character to allude to the existence of a "real" Eyeshield 21 in the series. Appearance Personality History Shun attended middle school in the United States, where he witnessed the play of this true Eyeshield 21, a running back for Notre Dame University's affiliated middle school (later revealed to be Takeru Yamato ). Amazed by the prowess of a Japanese player, Kakei became reinvigorated with American football after having been frustrated by his inferiority to the American players around him. When Kakei's team Arizona University's affiliated middle school played against Notre Dame, Kakei and Eyeshield 21 played against each other on a single play, and while Kakei lost, Eyeshield 21 promised to play him again. Kakei trained hard, practicing and becoming the team's ace player. However, by the time Phoenix played Notre Dame the following year, Yamato had departed for Japan, and the Notre Dame players had been instructed not to speak of his existence but most of the players along with the coach were really mad about not being able to speak about him because they respect him and were really mad at Oberman for doing such a rotten thing. Kakei returned to Japan as well, determined to find Eyeshield 21 again, and joined the American football team at Kyoshin. Under Kakei's direction, the Poseidon adapted their belief that height was essential to winning American football, and the team recruited several more tall players. Plot Autumn Tournament Arc When he learned of the "fake" Eyeshield 21, Sena, playing for the Devil Bats, Kakei declared him an impostor, knowing the Eyeshield 21 he had encountered in America to be taller and stronger. Kakei despises Sena and believes him unworthy of his title before and then throughout the Kyoshin-Deimon match, and is determined to expose his inferiority. After being defeated at the end of the game by Sena's newest technique, the Devil Bat Hurricane, Kakei deems Sena worthy of the title Eyeshield 21, but warns Sena that the Eyeshield 21 he met in America will one day stand against him. Kanto Tournament Arc Chrismas Bowl Arc Kakei becomes a friendly acquaintance of the Devil Bats, appearing at several of their games as a spectator. When he learns that Sena will play against Yamato, who he believes and later confirms to be the true Eyeshield 21, Kakei vows to teach Juumonji all of his hand techniques in the hope that Juumonji will be able to help Sena defeat Yamato. Youth World Cup Arc Relationship Kyoshin Poseidon Kengo Mizumachi Rivals Teams Sena Kobayakawa Physical Abillities Kakei is physically distinguished by his great height, long powerful arms, and fierce blue eyes, which causes Hiruma to give him the nickname "Foxeyes" While physically powerful, he has a slender build, and draws his strength from using his great height to gain leverage on his opponents. He is capable of holding back or even shoving to the ground most players shorter than himself with a single hand. His long arms also provide him with an extended reach, which allows him to counter against a runner's feints more effectively. Kakei is also a strong strategist, personally being able to discern how to defeat the Wishbone. He is named one of the best three linebackers at the end of the Fall Tournament. He eventually got a scholarship and had a hall of fame career in the NFL. Techniques *'Moby Dick Anchor' - Named after the whale in Herman Melville's American novel Moby Dick. Kakei's signature tackle. Kakei spreads his arms wide and tackles anything caught inside his reach. This is Kakei's counter to the Devil Bat Ghost, and the move that gave Sena the determination to invent what is now called the Devil Bat Hurricane.﻿ Player data *Height = ★★★★ *Power = ★★ *Speed = ★★★★ *Technique = ★★★★★ Trivia *If you read Kakei's name in the Japanese order (Kakei Shun), it will sound like the word "Caucasian", which is a term used for white people. It is interesting given how Kakei used to attend middle school in America. Category:Kyoshin Poseidon Category:Eyeshield 21 characters Category:Male Characters Category:Team Japan Category:Charaters Category:Linebackers